September 16 attacks
The September 16 attacks were a series of physical abuse attacks in which the victim was Guyisbackable, which began sometimes after short breakfast break, at school, on the morning of Wednesday, September 16, 2015. Chronology September 16, 2015: day 1 At 10am, sometimes after the breakfast break ended, Guyisbackable whistled something to his friend, but, during a word which he said, his friends said to have Guyisbackable spit the friend at the ear. It was followed by many beatings onto Guyisbackable which resulted him cry, and then have a public outcry at school calling for bullying and abuse. One of two boys which formed a twin couple, pinched Guyisbackable many times onto his left arm, and that was followed by Guy's other friends who pinched Guy at the right arm. He then cried due to his pain, and, soonlater, after he returned from the closet, he received a long diagonal red line below his left eye. However, his left eye was completely undamaged and soon he returned to normal. Guy also received an F (though it wasn't put officially) from geography for having something on his mouth (which was not chewing gum), but he wasn't later found to be guilty for the F receive. After school, Guy told the whole case, and his mom said that she'll go to the principal the next day. Soon, Guy asked "am I going to go to another school" and his mom said that he will go to another school, however, his dad told Guy on phone that he'll go to the school do "punish" the geography teacher. In the evening, Guy's mom threatened to go to the police during a talk between her and Guy, which began at 6:55pm. She said that she'll go to the ministry of education to lift up a claim that Guy was beaten up by his friends, though Guy was never in trouble. September 17, 2015: day 2 At 9:35am, Guy's dad arrived to the principal's office, with Guyisbackable and surrounding friends who participated in the incident, being followed later. Guyisbackable was not accused for charges that he held during the incident, but his dad said that Guy "should no longer pinch and kiss girls", although Guyisbackable never did that in the past. Guy's class manager later arrived after the talk finished in order to comply with the issue. The issue finally finished at the beginning of the 3rd lesson, when Guyisbackable, despite the long line below his eye, started being peaceful and respecting dad's orders. September 18, 2015: day 3 Moments after Guy finished his pizza for breakfast, Guy went to the table that was located next to the entrance of a shop. His friends followed him with one of them buying a loaf of bread and two tins of pâté, but not after another one who followed him, ordered Guyisbackable to go off, by saying a walk. Guy refused and then he was in pain again, only to be again physically attacked by the one who said a walk. Guy went off and then he told that to the teachers surrounding him, and then he returned, only to spit the suspect saying a walk, for convicted charges of jealousy. The whole series of attacks finished after school on Friday, September 18, 2015. However, Guy also told about the "a walk issue", to his mom, but his mom said that Guy get out of there and continue his peaceful life.